8/19/12
'Bog Meeting: ' ''Sun. August 23rd @ 7pm; Andee & James apt. 'In attendance: 'Sara, Daniel, Eli, Neal, Melissa, Sammy, James, Mike, Rob, Andrea, Andee, Justin, Kerry Contents *Agenda *Meeting action item/sub-committee summary *Meeting notes *Rent policies and procedures (review of discussion items from meeting for reference) Agenda *Bog Wiki - http://boggarden.wikia.com/ *Fire inspection *Financial items *HRC expense – major repair update Back-rent – check-in with folks behind; discussion of rent policies & procedures. Financial coordinator check-in. *'102D welcome Sara & Daniel ! + move-in status re: cleaning & repairs; move-in orientation''' *Around the BOG ---Coop Yard sale; Bike rack; Wifi; Move-in & move-out Meeting Action items & Sub-committees (volunteers for each listed below) *102D repairs drywall patch or replace entire wall panel?; sink leak; stove fan & light not work, etc. sub-committee (missed who) ________________ *Yard sale – Bog fall yard sale Andee & Eli *Bike rack – find and install for Bog use Sara, Andrea, Justin & Kerry *Wi-fi – too slow… issue - need more bandwidth; Options – increase bandwidth through Chatham wireless but would involve Time Warner behind the scenes OR split internet in two – one for 100 row and one for 102 row. Increased cost and possible rent increase with each. Andrea passing coordinating Wi-fi on to Justin *BOG move-out / move-in checklist & orientation - review & propose update Sara & Kerry ' Meeting Notes ' BOG Wiki – intra-coop website launched; all welcome to contribute ** See BOG listserv email for website link; log-in info below *Log-in information: **'Username: Boggardener // 'Password: permaculture!'' *Wiki site orientation using projector - Andee & Andrea walk thru of “what’s what” & “how to” add, edit, review info posted on Wiki site. *Discussed purpose, resources and coordinating BOG activities/happenings; pages & sub-pages *Ideas welcome as are all welcome to add/edit. *Bog Log” Ex. Consider adding your monthly tasks to the activities “log” to keep everyone up to date with task status, projects or ways to help, and track coop hours… '''Fire inspection status check *- Melissa is point person for Bog; Lt. Trombley for fire dept. for the fire inspection. - Next inspection: (upcoming Friday) Friday 8/24 @ 9am – fines issued if not passed this time…. *- To-dos for everyone - submit form re: indoor compliance; Doorways not blocked; clutter management (move or organize); Bikes inside for inspection; overall aesthetics – needs to look “nice” *- Pole shed? Last inspection suggested we build a “pole shed” – discussion of yes or no? not needed; instead will organize items past shed at the end of 102 row. ** Update: Inspection passed! : Well, almost. Passed upon receipt of missing forms. Forms must be submitted by all residents – Lt. Trombley missing four. Melissa to pick-up forms and distribute to units with no record of form (note - may have turned in and lost by Fire Dept., either way, if see one in your mailbox please complete (again) and give to Melissa ASAP. Finance & repairs update HRC repairs - Recent WCHA board meeting Devin (from HRC) updated board on HRC septic system situation - Problem: operating on own septic system in past years. Septic system failed & need to hook-in to town sewer system; issue with immediate neighbors who refused connecting through their property; must go around - Current status: Bidding with various engineers to begin sewer line hook-up. - Cost estimate: $32,000; Town to cover $11,000 leaving $21,000 expense to WCHA; have funds to cover & multiple options for payment/ various accts; working with Mike to decide best method TBD - Fundraising for HRC repairs on hold for now. Back-rent at the BOG Daryl & Fanny *July & August payment made with direct deposit withdrawal of rent set-up to begin 8/25 and continue monthly to ensure first expense paid once monthly SS check received. *Eli to send brief follow-up email reviewing the plan they’ve proposed and we’ve approved with reminder that this plan is last opportunity. Evan – Delay but able to pay back-rent with share equity loan *How? back-rent payment in full with share equity ($3,000) plus monthly $40 accrued over years *Delayed until Evan decided among 3 options for share equity loan repayment (2, 4, 5 year loan). *Looking for roommate (please contact with suggestions) Melissa – Melissa gave overview & shared situation; ALL Okay-ed by Bog *Update: employment seeking (interview, 1+) & current job; roommate option not available & why. Has made all but one* monthly payment in accordance with plan for past 6+ months. August check TBA with cashier’s check. *Paying $881.23 monthly. *Month missed b/c put in savings account as future “back-up” month & working to repay missed month. Kerry * Back-rent covered by share equity. Up-to-date. Rent for 102D – transition week rent *should be paid. If so, by who? *Bog decision: no one to pay rent for that week. Rent general comments/internal clarification of policies and procedures – see end of mtg. notes102D repairs / status from Sara & Daniel - Clean-up service used – approved cost. - Request for future: first check if Bog in-service or Bog referral list for repair, clean-up, etc. *Clarification of expectation upon move-out: 1) tenant moving out must clean completely; new tenants to notify Bog if not clean; 2) Bog works with new tenants to determine what is needed to bring quality of unit up to acceptable standard re: identify repairs and make plans to complete repairs. *Bog discussion- ideas to consider: - Bog “orientation” point-person - Re-initiate enhanced move-out checklist that includes room-by-room list of issues from prior tenant to be reviewed & checked off by new tenant & Bog move-in facilitator/ point-person (for clarification and reference) - Update move-out checklist - Orientation manual or list for review with move-in facilitator (volunteer) & assist meeting Bog folks of relevance for day to day matters such as Eli re: Bog finances Rent payment & Back-rent @ the Bog: Review of policies and procedures discussed New option: direct deposit withdrawal as an easy monthly rent payment *What: Pay rent from bank account now an option for anyone at the BOG. *How: Email Mike (or Eli?) for more information on how to set-up auto-withdrawal. Criteria for repayment plan set-up: tenant set-up repayment plan for back-rent? *If more than 2 months rent ($1,200) OR if more than 60 days owe over $1000. *Note: Responsibility of tenant to initiate repayment plan with Eli & Mike if meet criteria. Options for back-rent repayment: Share equity loan *Can borrow against $3,000 “down payment” + amount accrued from monthly equity ($40). Must keep a minimum of $1,000 in share equity at all times. *Set-up amount and conditions of repaying amount borrowed from your shares as “loan” with Mike or Eli (how much over what time period) Voluntary move-out opt-in (versus Bog eviction) *Discussion of whether repayment plans should require or strongly request tenants add clause re: if default on repayment plan, will voluntarily leave in xxx amount of time rather than Bog having to evict. Better for all involved.